Weak
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: Ishizu knew that Bakura was not a good choice for her to fall in love with, but that didn't stop her heart. Exoticshipping. Rated T for sexual themes.


Hello readers!

So I thought that I'd try writing something serious, and well, recently I've fallen in love with exoticshipping and it's pretty much my new OTP (well, for het. My new yaoi OTP is warshipping. And yes, my OTPs do tend to change on a monthly basis) So this fic was spawned.

I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine. That belongs to Mr. Takahashi.

* * *

I can't believe I let this happen. He is the enemy to my family's duty. To fall in with him is to bring dishonor to the Ishtar name.

And I did exactly that.

I couldn't help myself but to fall for that smoldering look, those dark and dangerous eyes, that smirk that dared me to get closer. I tried to restrain myself from going to him, but every time he passed, my body became heated as I felt that excitement pulse through my body.

I knew it was wrong. At first wasn't so sure if this was the spirit of the infamous Thief King, but I always knew that there was something mysterious and dangerous about him. When my theory was confirmed that he was the soul of the thief who sought power and destruction, I knew that my lust would be unforgivable.

And then that lust turned to love.

Why did I let myself fall in love with him? Aside from those gorgeous features, what did he have to offer? I never expected to fall for a man based on looks alone. Maybe it was because he had once helped my brother to defeat his dark side. (no matter how selfish his motives might have been.) Maybe it was his mysteriousness. Maybe my head had become filled with the idea of a sensual, forbidden romance.

Forbidden it would be. A romance it would be not.

Somehow he knew about the way I felt for him.

"I knew it." He sneered. He had come to me at the museum late at night, after we had closed and not many were on staff in the vast building. "You love me. Foolish girl. Shouldn't you be protecting the Pharaoh? Not having fantasies about his most feared enemy."

"How…did you-" I tried to speak but the ancient spirit cut me off.

"I have my ways." He smirked. "I see the way you look at me. Not with the hatred that I'd expect from the Pharaoh's most _loyal servant_. Your eyes look at me with wonder, amazement…and love." Again, that smirk rose to his face, this time it was much crueler. "And lust."

I sighed in hopeless defeat. I felt a hand grab mine and I was being pulled. "Come with me." He lead me to a room. It was a dark and unused storage room for the museum. "You know, Ishizu." He said in a low, seductive voice. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I've been lusting after you, too. I've been waiting to get my hands on those luscious curves of yours'." He placed his hands on my waist, slowly running them down the curve of my hips. He began to kiss my neck, until he finally made contact with my lips. His touch caused that familiar feeling of excitement to swell up inside of me. Each kiss left me with a desire go further. I moaned in pleasure. I could feel the smirk of his lips against my skin.

"No…no." I broke away, shaking my head. "I can't do this…not with you."

"Come on, Ishizu." He leaned in and whispered in my ear again. "You know that you want this. You know you want me." For a moment, he pulled away, and even in the dark, I could see the hypnotizing glow of his chocolate-colored eyes. My heart and head were at war. My head was telling me to take the right, reasonable option of getting out of this position, not to let him get any further. My heart was telling me to give into him, just like I knew I wanted.

And in the end, of course, my heart had won.

He began to take off his shirt. I saw in the darkness that beautiful glow of his snow-white skin. The pale, almost translucent tone of his flesh was so foreign to me, as I was much more accustomed to the tanned, bronze skin of Egypt. I reached out to touch his stomach, tracing his abs with my hand.

"So you do want this?" It was more of a statement than a question. His often-worn smirk bore into me. He kissed me, his tongue parting my lips as it entered my mouth. I felt him explore the inside and I grabbed his long, messy, white locks, running my fingers through it. His mouth moved from own to my collar bone. His arms wrapped around my waist. I felt him tug at my tunic-like dress, and he began to lift it over my head.

I was now in nothing but a strapless white slip and my undergarments. He looked me up and down. "I can't wait to see what's beneath this." He was about to hastily yank the slip off of me, but he stopped. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

I nodded to him, hoping that the darkness would cover the blush that was raising to my face.

"I'll take care of that." He pulled the slip off of me, and he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans that he was wearing. I couldn't believe that I found myself pulling the boxer shorts that he was wearing off of him. He grabbed my wrists, holding them above my head and pressed his lips to mine once more, and I kissed him back with equal passion as we began taking this even further.

…

After we had finished, I laid my head on his bare chest. It was surprisingly warm. Then I remembered it wasn't exactly the warmth of the chest of the thief, but rather of his host's body. He began to whisper into my ear. "For you, _my dear_," He began sarcastically, "This is a passionate, forbidden love. For me, it's just lust." He got up and grabbed his clothes, put them on, and left me alone on the cold floor.

I had tried my whole life to remain strong, and it took just one boy to make me weak.


End file.
